


Woken in distopia

by HoiTai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoiTai/pseuds/HoiTai





	Woken in distopia

Pounding, pounding, pounding, that is a door, Terry concluded after flying back into consciousness. The noise had roused him but for some reason he couldn’t move, he was bound to a chair. As he struggled to get free the rope dug into his wrists. The pounding on the door continued and terry struggled harder until his wrists started to bleed and burn. Why is there salt on the rope, Terry thought. As the pounding on the door continued Terry could hear the sound of wood creaking. Someone is trying to break down the door.   
Finally the door budged and was tossed off his hinges, and a woman and two men in uniform stepped into the hallway aiming guns to establish a perimeter. They saw Terry and the woman whispered a few words to the men. The man on the right ran forward, cut the bonds and helped Terry to his feet.   
“Are you okay,” said the man indicating Terry’s wrists.  
“I think so, who are you, and where am I,” asked Terry through shaky limbs.  
“I am sergeant MacDarren the other officers are sergeant Amaris and lieutenant Kunea. Do you remember anything?”  
“ My name is Terry. I think, agh my head hurts.” Terry put his hands on his temples and slumped to the floor. The sergeant bend down and helped Terry to his feet. As Terry looked at the built sergeant he saw a grave look on an otherwise open and strong face  
“No not a another one,” sighed MacDarren,  
“Another what?” groaned Terry.  
“A mind warping victim”  
“A what?” said Terry finding this all confusing.  
“It’s a mix between gene therapy and brainwashing,” said MacDarren with clenched fists.  
“I don’t understand, are you saying I was hypnotized.”  
“Partially, first they break your mind either through pain and or hypnosis. Then when brain is no longer stubborn and will accept anything that comes along. They upload digitized memories into your brain. The victims forget who they were. And we suspect that they’re planning to build an army.”   
There was an explosion somewhere upstairs. MacDarren started running then shouted to Terry, “come on they may need help.” They ran upstairs to find the man Amaris unconscious, and Kunea facing a bald man in a loincloth holding a staff. Now that Terry saw her Kunea had long braided hair, a strict but pretty faced, and a muscular frame. The bald-loincloth-man was skinny to where his ribs showed which was, on such a tanned person a little unsightly.  
“Lieutenant do you need help” hollered MacDarren.  
“NO! He’s a mana user.” Yelled Kunea. Just then the bald man swiped with his staff and fire erupted from the staff, and spiraled to the lieutenant. The officer rolled out of the way of the fireball, readied her gun with both hands. But before Terry could see what happened next, Terry and MacDarren had to dodge the fireball hurtling toward them.  
As they jumped to opposite sides Terry heard a gunshot and saw what looked like lightning hit the bald man. He stumbled forward looked down at his charred chest and a small bloody hole. He growled, took his staff, brought it down, and split the building in half. Terry slid down the crevice, saw the two lower stories flash before eyes before landing on something solid and smooth. The building now split was leaning in on itself, leaving a small proximity for Terry. 

Terry looked down and started freak out, for it looked like he was floating. He removed his hand and saw a smudge. It took him awhile to realize he was on top of glass. Terry looked up and grimaced as he saw the bald man dead pierced though on a wooden beam. He wanted to gag, the beam was about a foot in diameter and most of the bald man’s vital organs were still connected to his body. They were dangling just below the limp body like bloody Christmas decoration.  
Terry made it out of the crevice and went upstairs, the one called Amaris was conscious again. Kunea seemed to be surveying the area, and MacDarren was dusting himself off. Terry cleared his throat,” okay what happened it looked like he used magic!”  
“Technically he did,” said Kunea bluntly.  
“What! You mean he was a mage, a wizard, a swami, a FREAKING MERLIN THE MAGICAL!” exclaimed Terry.  
“ sort of ,”laughed Amaris. It looked like he wanted to say more but he couldn’t contain his laughter.  
“ what he’s trying to say is that he was a mana user. Mana is the arcane force in the energies of life. Aura is spiritual, chakra is both mental and physical. A mana user can condense and release usable energy. The most common way is the fire ball and Kunea’s trick with the thunder gun attack. “explained MacDarren.  
“wait that lightning was you,” said Terry pointing at Kunea.  
“yes,” said Kunea nonchalantly.  
“this is making my brain hurt” complained Terry.  
“Considering what you are I’m surprised you have a brain.” Snapped Kunea.  
“ lieutenant !” bellowed MacDarren, “You can’t make comments like that. Not only was it unprofessional it was rude!”  
“okay but it’s still ridicules .someone who can’t truly remember who they are shouldn’t need, or deserve these simple explanations.” Countered Kunea. Before anyone could say anthing else she walked over to the stairwell and said, “lets go there’s nothing else here.” With that she left. And a minute later everyone else followed.  
Exiting the build, Terry gasped. The wooden house was in a big glass tower going several stories in both directions. “ beauty isn’t it, this is a recreational building. They actauly have trees on the ground floor. Can you believe it. And also the top thirty floors are farms instead of just fifteen.” Boasted Amaris.  
“ why do you need to farm In towers I thought that done was near the plains.” Asked Terry.  
“how do you not know that We’ve been over populated for the last fifty years.” Said MacDarren. “What ‘do’ you remember about the world?”  
“ uh,” Terry began scratching head . what did he remember, “I just remember houses warm summer days and big groves of trees.”  
Amaris busted out laughing again “ we haven’t had groves or even forests in many years.” Amaris had to wipe a tear from his eyes because he was laughing so hard.  
“ and there was absolutely no kind of magic what so ever.” Said Terry still trying to wrap his head around it.  
This time Kunea laughed it was a pleasant but chilling sound, almost like wind chimes. MacDarren stepped forward’ “we should probably get going we’re on a schedule.” That being said, Terry took sight of his surrounding saw that above him was dirt, but there were still openings of see-though-glass to where he could see the next floor. As he looked down he got nauseous, there were houses, gardens, and after about three hundred feet he couldn’t see anymore. But he knew that wasn’t the bottom.  
They moved to some kind of box that looked like a telephone booth. They all stepped inside and Kunea put her hand on the far side of the booth. Her hand started to glow blue, then the world fell away. He saw nothing but a black-blue, his body felt dissconnected to everything . It felt like worst loneness he ever experienced. then the world came back and Terry’s stomach churned till he threw up.   
It was nothing but acid no substance at all. When was the last time I ate, thought Terry? “well this is embarrassing, I guess after getting so used to teleporting that we forgot what its like the first time.” Said Amaris, “ come with me I’ll get you something to eat. MacDarren can do a report well enough on his own, and the lieutenant has speak to the chief so I probably have to brief you. Okay let’s get food, I mean , to the briefing room.” Amaris pointed his hand and started to march off to the left. Terry figured he should follow.  
In the main complex there were desks upon desks, each one with an officer either cleaning their guns or doing paperwork. They walked till they got to the kitchen, a massive place with fifteen stoves, twenty fridges, seventeen islands, and 31 microwaves. Terry could do nothing but gape at the impressive sight as Amaris got into a fridge, and pulled out two boxes and two cans. “ alright, now we go to the briefing room,” said Amaris handing a box and can to Terry.  
“what is this?” said Terry opening the box.  
“ chicken and rice.”  
“Wait I thought because you didn’t have farm land you didn’t have meat.” Questioned Terry.  
This time Amaris looked Terry in the eye, a dangerous look on his face, “ no meat are you crazy! A world without meat is a world without soul.”  
“Then where?”  
“NO questions, just eat your food.” Snapped Amaris now an amused look on his face, “ I ought to smack you for imagining a world without meat.” Amaris walk out of the kitchen and Terry took a bite of the food, not bad, he thought.


End file.
